


[Art] Ante partum

by Nonexistenz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, pregnant hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [Part of the Hannibal Big Bang 2016] In the year after the Fall, Will and Hannibal deal with an unplanned pregnancy. Will seems pleased. Hannibal struggles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Birth of the Lamb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106556) by [HollyMartins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/pseuds/HollyMartins). 



> Uncreativity strikes again, ante partum = before the birth. Oh yes, titles and me don't mix well.
> 
> Please check out the story by [HollyMartins](http://hollymartinswrites.tumblr.com/) that inspired this!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/150790925247)


End file.
